cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Anthony Zerbe
Anthony Zerbe (1936 - ) Film Deaths *''They Call Me MISTER Tibbs!'' (1970) [Rice Weedon]: Killed in a car crash at the end of a chase while fleeing from Sidney Poitier. *''Carola'' (1973) [Campan]: Shot to death (off-screen) by Nazi soldiers; we learn of his death afterwards when Leslie Caron gets the news. *''Rooster Cogburn (1975) Breed: Falls to his death when Richard Jordan kicks him off a cliff a rocky ravine. *Who'll Stop the Rain'' (1978) [Anthiel]: Killed, though I don't know the details. (Thanks to Mac) *''Opposing Force (Hell Camp)'' (1986) [Becker]: Shot repeatedly in the stomach and chest/throat by Lisa Eichhorn, causing Zerbe to fall down a hill after mortally wounding Tom Skerritt. *''Steel Dawn'' (1987) [Damnil]: Stabbed in the throat when Patrick Swayze throws a knife at him. (Thanks to Robert and ND) *''Licence to Kill (1989)'' [Milton Krest]: Head explodes after Robert Davi places him in a decompression chamber (which he then sabotages with an axe) after being set up by Timothy Dalton. (Thanks to Robert, John, Karl, Tal, and Grde) *''See No Evil, Hear No Evil'' (1989) [Sutherland]: Shot to death by Joan Severance in Anthony's office, causing him to fall from the wall and off a cliff. (Thanks to Robert and ND) *''Star Trek: Insurrection (1998)'' [Admiral Matthew Dougherty]: Skin torn off when F. Murray Abraham puts Anthony's face into a cosmetic-surgery device and sets it on full power (after having his head shoved into a glass cabinet). (Thanks to ND) TV Deaths *''The Big Valley: The Guilt of Matt Bentell (1965)'' [Gil Condon]: Burned to death, along with his brother (Morgan Woodward), when a flaming tree falls on them after Anthony starts a fire in an attempt to kill John Anderson. *''Gunsmoke: Blood Money ''(1968) [Nick Skouras]: Gunned down in a 3 on 1 gunfight by James Anderson and Hank Brandt after he manages to shoot Mills Watson . (Thanks to Brian) *''Mission: Impossible: Live Bait (1969)'' [Colonel Helmut Kellerman]: Shot to death (off-camera) by Martin Sheen; we only hear the shot from off-screen, and his body is shown afterwards. (Thanks to Dignan) *''Gunsmoke: The Noonday Devil'' (1970) [Heraclio Cantrell ''/ ''Father Hernando Cantrell]: Playing a dual-role as twin brothers, "Father Hernando" bludgeoned with a candlestick in his church by "Heraclio", an outlaw, who then swaps clothes and identity and presents the body of the 'outlaw' to James Arness to escape being arrested. (Thanks to Brian) *''Mannix: All the Dead Were Strangers'' (1973) [Little Ned]: Poisoned (off-screen) with strychnine by Donald Moffat. We learn of his death when Ward Wood informs Mike Connors. *''The Streets of San Francisco: The Twenty-Four Karat Plague'' (1973) [Eddie Whitney]: Head bashed in with a crowbar by Vic Morrow after a fight in a car park. (Thanks to Brian) *''Mannix: A Word Called Courage'' (1975) [Quint]: Commits suicide by shooting himself. *''Kiss Meets the Phantom of the Park'' (1978 TV Movie) [Abner Devereaux]: Discovered in his office by Gene Simmons, Paul Stanley, Ace Frehley, Peter Criss, Deborah Ryan and Carmine Caridi. It is hard to tell if he died or slipped into a state of catatonia. *''Highway to Heaven: The Devil and Jonathan Smith'' (1985) [Jabez Stone]: Eaten (off screen) by a cat after been turned into a mouse by the Devil (Michael Berryman). *''Columbo: Columbo Goes to the Guillotine ''(1989) [Max Dyson]: Decapitated with his own magic-act guillotine by Anthony Andrews. (Thanks to Dignan) *''Tales from the Crypt: Revenge Is the Nuts (1994)'' [Arnie Grunwald]: Mauled to death by his dogs and slashed to death by the razor-blade-lined walls after Isaac Hayes and the other blind residents trap him in the corridor and turn out the lights. (Thanks to ND) Gallery Anthonyzerbe.jpg|Anthony Zerbe in They Call Me MISTER Tibbs! Krest's death.png|Anthony Zerbe's death in Licence to Kill Zerbe, Anthony Zerbe, Anthony Zerbe, Anthony Zerbe, Anthony Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by burning Category:People who died in a James Bond film Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by decompression Category:Death scenes by head explosion Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:People who died in a Gunsmoke series Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in John Glen Movies Category:James Bond Stars Category:Death scenes by skin removal Category:Star Trek cast members Category:Deaths in the Mission: Impossible universe Category:People who died in Mission Impossible Film or TV series Category:People who died in a Columbo series Category:Death scenes by guillotine Category:Frasier Cast Members Category:Gunsmoke cast members Category:Mission: Impossible Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Arthur Hiller Movies Category:Characters Killed by Marshal Dillon in Gunsmoke